In My Room
by Narumi Jung
Summary: "Why you're doing this to me?" - She managed to ask. "You still don't know?" - The secretive and alluring line that will make you fall even deeper - "In the night, you're my choice"


**Hi guys! I got the idea to do this fic from a song that didn't get out of my head ._.'**

**It's Dressing Room - After School, that's such a sexy song õ.ó**

**English isn't my first language, so...Sorry for the mistakes... Please tell me if you liked or not!**

**And I don't own Fairy Tail or this picture in the cover.**

* * *

It was a normal night at Fairy Tail. Mira was cleaning the bar, Erza was eating a stramberry cake, Natsu and Gray were fighting and Lucy was talking with Levy, that was reading a new book and telling the whole story to the blond.

"Stop Levy! I don't wanna hear those spoilers anymore!" - Lucy covered her ears, but that didn't stopped the short girl to keep talking.

"And then, she discovered that..." Levy was interupted by Cana, that was coming to the table they were with a very depressed Juvia.

"You don't know what that jerk did!" - Cana talked to the girls, her voice showed that she was drunk.

"Wassup' this time?" - Lucy asked.

"Juvia decide to seduce Gray, she even drinked to be able to do that. I've teached some moves to her, but that stupid stripper didn't give any attention! Can you believe?!" - Cana said, while finishing another bottle of beer.

"Maybe he's gay." - Levy simply said. - "And Cana, I'm here... You're talking to the wall." - Yeah... She was reaally drunk.

"I don't think so... He doesn't look like one..." - Lucy said.

"Levy's right, we never see him with a girl!" - Cana talked, that time looking at the girls.

"You got a point..." - Lucy was starting to think that the ice mage was really gay.

"My Gray-sama isn't gay!" - Juvia shouted. - " He just don't... Like me..." - Juvia realized what she said and bursted into tears while running away from the guild.

"Poor Juvia..." - Lucy sighted.

"Hey Lucy, I know you only said that Gray wasn't gay because you like him." - Cana said, while picking another bottle of beer.

"Eh?! How you know?" - She was surprised, she didn't though that someone would notice.

"How _don't_ notice? You're always looking at him. One day, you was so hypnotized while looking at his abs that you started drooling." - Levy said with a smirk.

"That's true, I remember cleaning the bar after you went home." - Mira said, she heard everything.

" Kyah! That's a lie! And why you are here Mira?'' - Lucy was blushing after those mean comments of her friends.

"I heard everything." - She said with a smile - "Hey girls! How about a challenge?" - Her sweet smile turned into a evil one.

"Uh uh..." - Lucy knew something bad was coming...

"What are you thinking Mira?" - Cana asked to a empty chair.

"If Lucy show us that Gray isn't gay, we'll pay her rent this month!" - Mira simply said, again with a evil smile.

"Eh? How you want me to do this?" - The blond mage asked while frowning.

"Seduce him!" - Yeah... That's why Mira was called 'Demon', because of her evil matchmaking plans.

* * *

After a long time, Mira finally persuaded Lucy to do this, but not before offering two months of free rent. What Lucy could do? She didn't had money because of her last mission, were Natsu burned everything and she ended up paying for the damages. Now she was at her home, drinking a tea with Gray, that was forced to bring her here because of Mira and the others. Lucy was so absorbed in her own thoughs that didn't noticed that Gray was staring at her.

"You're fine?" - The ice mage asked.

"Uh?" - Lucy snapped out of her trance, only to find Gray starring at her.

"I asked if you're fine..." - He looked concerned. Lucy was going to aswer, but she ended up starring at his onyx eyes.

"You're sick?" - Gray asked while putting a hand on her forehead, to check the temperature.

"Eh? I... I'm f-fine... Haha..." - She blushed at his touch. _"__How someone so handsome like him can be gay? It's a waste.__.." - _ She though, looking at his beautiful face and body, that was without a shirt_. "I'm such a pervert..."_

"...What's wrong with you?" - He asked while taking his hand of her face. _"I'm already missing your touch... What's wrong with me?" - _Lucy though.

"I can't tell... You'll be mad..." - The blond said.

"I promise I won't, so tell me..." - Gray was confused, why he would be mad at Lucy? He liked her, that's why he always reject Juvia, but he didn't have the courage to tell that to her.

"... You're... Gay?" - Lucy asked.

"...

...

WHAT?!" - Gray shouted.

"See? You're mad! That's why I didn't wanted to tell..." - Lucy sighted.

"What the hell is that question? Of course I'm NOT gay!" - He didn't believed that the girl he liked though that he was gay.

"Well... You alway reject Juvia... And I've never saw you with a girl..." - Lucy said, she was embarassed because for a moment she really though that he was gay. _"Thank god I was wrong!"_

" I don't like Juvia, that's why I reject her... As I already said, I'm not gay." - He sighted. - "Want me to show you?"

"Uh? Show what?" - The celestial mage looked confused.

"That I'm not gay." - A smirk appeared on his face as he got closer to Lucy.

"What you're talking about? Hahaha..." - Lucy laughted nevoursly, she knew that the smirk wasn't a good sign.

He leaned even closer, and she stepped back, it was like this untill her back hitted the wall, there was no place to run now and his smirk only got bigger. _The moonlight spreads through the room, it's a __ perfect room that leads me on._

_"_Gray..." - Lucy said, she coudn't believe that this was happening. _A romance better than fantasy_, she could feel his breath in her skin as he whispered her name and kissed her neck._ "It's just like what I've imagined... You're my prince, the main character in my breathtaking dreams..."_

"Why you're doing this to me?" - She managed to ask, while he bitted her ears.

"You still don't know?" - _The secretive and alluring line that will make you fall even deeper - "In the night, you're my choice" - _He whispered in her ears with a husky voice. Her eyes widened and she blushed, what he wanted to say with that? But she didn't had time to ask, he suddenly kissed her.

_Take me. Come to me. Feel me closer._

He left hand travelled up and down in her back, while the other rested on her waist, pulling her even closer to his body._ "Wherever you touch me, makes me so hot." - _Lucy tough_. _She was moving her hands freely on his hair, the kiss was cold, yet so warm. Their tongues fighted for dominance, Lucy could see that Gray was pretty skilled to someone who she never saw with a girl since she joined Fairy Tail. They slowly stopped the kiss, both needing air.

"_Breathtaking..." -_ Lucy started to think again - "_Riskyly..."_ - What if someone invaded the room when they were kissing? - "_Unbelievable..." _- That really happened? -_ " Strange..." -_ Why did Gray kissed her? Her mind was full of questions, but Gray managed to answer all of then with a single phrase.

"Lucy... I love you." - He said while looking into her eyes and taking her hand. She was in shock again, her eyes widened and she was madly blushing. - " That's why I rejected Juvia, that's why you never see me with a girl..."

"But... Why you never said that until now?" - She asked.

"Erm... I always though you liked Natsu... I'm wrong?" - He stared at her chocolate brown eyes.

"Stuuuuupid!" - She laughted. - " You're the only one that I love, stripper." - She kissed him lightly.

"What you said would sound much more cute if you didn't added the 'stripper' in the end." - He smirked. - "So, Miss Heartfillia... Would you give me the honor of let me be your boyfriend?" - He was on his knees, holding a ice flower.

"I'll be more than glad, Mr. Fullbuster." - She smiled and picked the flower. They spent the rest of the night together, Gray waited until she got asleep and then leaved.

* * *

Lucy woke the next day and went to the guild, still thinking if everything that happened yesterday was only a dream. But she had another problem, what she was going to tell to the girls? She didn't had time to think, because in the second she entered the guild, Levy and Cana pushed her to the bar, where Mira was waiting.

"So Lucy, did you discovered that Gray was gay?" - Cana asked, she didn't drinked anything today because Mira got mad at her yesterday.

"C'mon Lucy! Did you two kissed? You look happy today~" - Mira teased Lucy.

"Erm... I..." - Lucy didn't knew what to say, she hoped someone would come and help her. To her luck - or not - Gray appeared.

"So you're the ones that said that I was gay?" - He asked, with his usual cold look.

"Uh... You know... We just though that 'cause you didn't give any attention when Juvia tried to seduce you..." - Levy said.

"... Just because of that? That's a pretty idiot reason." - He said.

"Nee~ Don't be mad Gray, we're just kidding." - Mira laughted.

"Actually... I need to thank you girls." - He had a smirk in his face.

"Thank us?" - Cana and the others looked confused.

"Yeah...'Cause now I have a girlfriend." - He kissed Lucy after saying that. Mira and Levy started screaming and Cana grinned. The whole guild started cheering the new couple and Master decide to give then a party. They were finally together.

"_It's a romance that goes beyond the imagination~"_


End file.
